gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Massive B Soundsystem 96.9
Massive B Soundsystem is a dancehall radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV, mixed and hosted by Bobby Konders. Based on Konders' statement that the radio station has been "ten years strong", Massive B Soundsystem possibly began broadcasting in 1998. Description Massive B Soundsystem serves as a more commercialized counterpart to the more traditional Tuff Gong Radio, which plays purely reggae music, which dancehall music originates from. The station is distinctive in that Konders radio edits songs played on the station, and will occasionally insert sound effects, echos and even his own voice into certain music tracks. In addition, Konders will occasionally act as a socially conscious voice of Liberty City and an activist, encouraging listeners to be more proactive towards the plight of the city. As RamJam FM replaces Massive B Soundsystem and Tuff Gong Radio in Episodes from Liberty City, the station is not available in the compilation's version (disc) of The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Tracklist * Burro Banton - "Badder Den Dem" (2007) * Choppa Chop - "Set It Off" (2007) * Mavado - "Real McKoy" (2004) * Jabba - "Raise It Up" (2007) * Bunji Garlin - "Brrrt" (2006) * Richie Spice - "Youth Dem Cold" (2007) * Chuck Fenda - "All About Da Weed" (2008) * Chezidek - "Call Pon Dem" (2006) * Mavado - "Last Night" (2007) * Spragga Benz - "Da Order" (2008) * Bounty Killer - "Bullet Proof Skin" (2007) * Shaggy - "Church Heathen" (2007) * Munga - "No Fraid" (2008) * Buju Banton - "Driver A" (2008) Trivia *When Niko asks a taxi driver to put the radio on Massive B, he says "96.6" instead of 96.9. *This might be one of Niko's favorite radio stations, as he mentions to Little Jacob that he likes the DJ, and also says the station has great music. *This is Little Jacob's favorite radio station. During friendship activities, he will say that he loves this station. *The song "Real McKoy with a Full Clip" by Mavado is featured in the "Everyone's a Rat" trailer for the game. *This radio station can be heard by default when entering Roman's Cavalcade, though sometimes The Classics or Tuff Gong can be heard instead. *There is a 69 in the frequency. *This radio station plays inside the Homebrew Café. See Also *Bush Sounds - an early reggae station in GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961. *Heavy Heavy Monster Sound - an early reggae and ska station in GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961. *K-JAH - a reggae, dub and dancehall station in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *K-JAH West - a reggae, dub and dancehall station in GTA San Andreas that plays another song from . *Tuff Gong Radio - a classic reggae station in GTA IV. *RamJam FM - a reggae and dancehall station in GTA: Episodes From Liberty City. *Ticklah - a dub and reggae instrumentals station in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Blue Ark - a reggae station in GTA V. Video Navigation }}de:Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 es:Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 nl:Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 pl:Massive B Soundsystem ru:Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Reggae Stations